Names of Progenitor Dalek
Supreme Dalek The Supreme Dalek is the leader of the New Dalek Paradigm. It sports a white casing with metalic gray globes and a deep, booming voice.After the War in the Medusa Cascade, all Dalek sa ucers were destroyed, except for one. This lone saucer fell back in time toWorld War Two. The three Daleks remaining onboard discovered a progenitor device which contained pure DalekDNA that could be used to rebuild their empire. The progenitor did not recognise them as pure Daleks because their DNA was created from cells of Davros' body. http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/9/9d/Victory_of_the_daleks.jpgThe Eleventh Doctor faces the new legion of Daleks. (DW: Victory of the Daleks The three surviving Daleks set a trap for the Doctor, tricking him into identifying them as Daleks. Using his "testimony" they were able to activate the progenitor. The result was the creation of a new Dalek paradigm. They had a bulkier, hunched casing, a new eyepiece, a new-shaped dome, a neck section consisting of four flared rings, a thicker midsection and bumper, and a powerful laser which was capable of totally disintegrating enemies, including other Daleks. They destroyed their predecessors and attempted to destroy The Earthusing an Oblivion Continuum inside their android Edwin Bracewell. The colour of the casing varied according to role/rank. The white was the supreme, the orange was the scientist, the blue was theStrategist, the yellow was the eternal, and the red was the drone. (DW: Victory of the Daleks)When the Doctor travelled back in time to Kaalann to stop the Daleks' plan to rebuild their empire and invade Earth, a squad of Daleks led by a Supreme (possibly the same as the first one) arrived. The Doctor managed to erase their alterations and the Supreme Dalek, along with the rest of its squad, was destroyed. (VG: City of the Daleks)The Daleks, led by a Supreme, joined The Alliance formed to imprison The Eleventh Doctor in thePandorica in order to save the Universe. They arrived at Stonehenge, 102 A.D. along with the rest of the Alliance and locked the Doctor in the Pandorica. (DW: The Pandorica Opens)The Alliance's plan failed to save the universe, and several races, including the Daleks, were wiped from existence, leaving only stone "after-images" remaining. When the Doctor reset the universe and timeline, the Daleks, along with all things that were destroyed throughout history, were restored to their original form and place in space and time. (DW: The Big Bang) Strategist Dalek The Strategist Dalek was one of the new varieties of Dalek that emerged from the Progenitor in 1941. As its name suggests, this rank controlled tactical planning and manoeuvering, coordinating the Drones during battle. (DWA:Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011)The original Strategist, along with the other original four, theSupreme, Eternal, Drone and Scientist, was created by theProgenitor when the old Daleks tricked the Eleventh Doctor. The first Strategist Dalek destroyed an "Ironside" Dalek and the leader gold Dalek. It worked most of the machinery inside the Dalek ship and escaped through the Time corridor with the others when their plans to destroy Earth failed. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Scientist Dalek The Scientist Dalek was an orange Dalek created by theProgenitor. Their role was to examine and formulate new weapons as well as to analyse the genetic and physiological make-up of their enemies so that their weaknesses could be isolated. (DWA: Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011)The original Scientist, along with the other original four, theSupreme, Eternal, Drone and Strategist, was created by theProgenitor when the old Daleks tricked the Eleventh Doctor. It escaped through the Time corridor with the others when their plans to destroy Earth failed. (DW: Victory of the Daleks)Several Scientist Daleks patrolled Kaalann and studied theVarga plants which infested the capital. (VG: City of the Daleks)Several Scientist Daleks were part of the platoon led by a Strategist that attacked Station 7, with several other Strategists and Drones under its leadership. (GN: The Only Good Dalek)A Scientist Dalek sent an alien family plummeting through time and space while attempting to collect all the Time Orbs. The Scientist recruited many Strategist Daleks and Drones. It also recruited big armies of Cybermen and Silurians as a distraction for the Eleventh Doctor and Amy. (VG: The Mazes of Time) Eternal Dalek The Eternal Dalek was one of the new species of Dalek that emerged from the Progenitor in 1941. It was a special Dalek, like the Supreme Dalek, as that there was only ever one Eternal. (DWA: Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011)The original Eternal, along with the other original four, theSupreme, Strategist, Drone and Scientist, was created by theProgenitor when the old Daleks tricked the Eleventh Doctor. The new Daleks deposed the old ones and attempted to destroy Earth. The Eternal worked some of the machinery inside the Dalek ship and escaped through the Time corridor with the others when their plans failed. Its precise function was unknown. (DW: Victory of the Daleks)When the Daleks joined the Alliance, formed to imprison the Eleventh Doctor in thePandorica in order to save the Universe, they arrived at Stonehenge, 102 A.D. along with the rest of the Alliance. The Eternal, along with the Supreme and a Drone, witnessed the Doctor being locked in the Pandorica. (DW: The Pandorica Opens)The Eternal Dalek was reduced to dust and stone along with the Supreme Dalek and the Drone Dalek following total event collapse. This scenario would later be undone by the Doctor. (DW: The Big Bang). Dalek Drone During the Last Great Time War, the new Standard Dalek basic design had no major alterations except for an expanded base and an overall heavier, more solid look. The Daleks also had an all-over metallic brass finish. The ear-bulbs were much larger and cylindrical and both the eyestalk and indicator lights glowed blue.This Dalek design was also more advanced, with a swivelling mid-section that allowed the Dalek a 360-degree field of fire and a force field that disintegrated bullets before they struck it.It was also able to regenerate itself by means of absorbing electrical power and the DNA of a time traveller. The manipulator arm was also able to crush a man's skull in addition to the technology interfacing abilities shown by earlier models (DW: Dalek).At least the Cult of Skaro could also remotely interface with technology without using the manipulator arm and extract information from brainwaves using manipulator arms, killing the person from whose mind brainwaves had been extracted. (DW: Doomsday)The Daleks which escaped the destruction of the Crucible (DW: Journey's End) camouflaged themselves as 'Ironsides' which were supposedly created by Edwin Bracewell. These Daleks were khaki-green coloured, probably because it was a self-applied paint job in order to perpetuate the deception that they were obedient war robots. Following the restoration of the Dalek race, the standard Daleks are a bright red colour. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Category:Doctor Who Monsters and Villians